parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along Them the Movie Cast: *Earth Talk *Mickey Mouse *Doanld Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow as Herself *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Roger Rabbit * *Barney * *Casey Jr. the Tank Engine *Red Diesel *Circus Train Cars and Freight Train Car * Scene: #Start Pragom/"Sing Along Songs" Theme #"Whistle While You Work"/Step in Time" Disneyland Six Flag and Edaville Mix Giant Theme Park Giant Boardwalk #"I'm Walking Right Down the Main Street U.S.A" Main Street USA #"All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full" Bedrock Theater #"Casey Junior" Casey Junior the Tank Engine and Circus Train Edaville Railroad #"Your Libaray" Read Along Crafts Make A Scrapbook #Genie Noah's Ark Cursie Boat #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Splash Mountain Star Tour and Matterhorn Mountain #Eilonwyladdin Read Along Told by Big Bird and Sing the "Friend Like Me" & "A Whole New World" #"Down By the Docks" Giant Storybook Land Canal Boats and Peter Pan Flight #"Following the Leader" Jungle Crusie #"The Great Outdoors" Tom Sawyer Island #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds Read Along Told by Top Cat and Sing Along "Heigh Ho" #Pooh Adventures of Johnnie Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet Sing Along #"Love Train" Thomas Annie and Clarabel Circus and Gypsy Train #Rapunzelcules Read Along Told by Annie and Sing Along "Go the Distance" and "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" #"Everybody Wants to Be a Dragon and Dinosaur" Dragon Dino Land #"How d'Ye Do and Shake Hand" Alice Curious 1 # "The Unbirthday Song" Alice Curious 2 #Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Read Along Told By Alvin and Sing Along "Is Casey Junior" and "When I See An Elephant Fly" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 21 - "It's A Small World" Cartoon Characters It's A Small World #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 22 - "Rumbly in my Tummy/Captain Vegetables/Skumps" Giant Food Theme Park #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 23 - The Very Hungry Elephant Told by Ludwig Von Drake #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 24 - Benny the Cab and the Circus #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 25 - "Pecos Bill" Frontierdland # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 26 - "When I See An Elephant Fly" Dumbo Jumbo the Flying Elephant #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 27 - Ash Pan Read Along Told by Zazu and Sing Along "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly", "You Mother and Mine" and " Following the Leader" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 28 - "I've Been Working on the Railroad" Tootle Rainbow Colorful Express Train #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 29 - Wendyladdin Adventures in the Whale of Wonders Read Along Told By Pooh and Sing Along "Arabian Nights" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 30 - "Must Be Santa" and "Heigh Ho" Three little Engine and Seven Diesel Engine and One Duck Engine #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 31 - "London's Burning" Flynn #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 32 - "Sally the Camel" Camel Ride # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 33 - Jebediah the Old Mill Told by Timothy Q. Mouse #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 34 - "The Merrily Song" Mr. Toad Wild Ride # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 35 - Wartocchio Read Along Told By Quincy and Sing Along "When You Wish Upon A Star" and "Give Little Whistle" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 36 - "Yo Ho (A Villain's Life for Me)" Villains of the Caribbean Ride #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 37 - "Ring Around the Rosie" Swan Ride #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 38 - Candace in Wonderland Read Along Told By Sofia and Sing Along "All in the Golden Afternoon", "The Unbirthday Song" and " I'm Late" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 39 - Edmond (Dumbo) Read Along Told By Mumfie and Sing Along "Benny the Cab", "Baby Mine", "Pink Elephants On Parade" & " When I See An Kitten Fly" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 40 - "The Wonderful Things About Kittens" Gift Shop Four Kittens # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 41 - Adventures in Music Melody Teacher Digit Class Bird Classroom Brown School #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 42 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 43 - Barney Pan Read Along Told By Oliver and Sing Along "You Can Fly", "Following the Leader", and "You Mother and Mine" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 44 - "Making Memories" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 45 - "On Safari" # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 46 - Simba and Kovu Read Along Zak and Wheezie and Sing Along "Stitch (Perry the Platypus)" and "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 47 - "I Wanna Be Like You" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along the Movie Part 48 - Gretchen the First Read Along Told By Baby Bop #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along the Movie Part 49 - Jetlag & Disney Inside a Barn in the Country Read Along Told By Wendy Darling #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 50 - "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", "Dragon Tales", "Little Einsteins", "We're The Chipmunks" , and "Sesame Street" Circus Gypsy Gym #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 51 - Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Isabella #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 53 - Disney Ten Princess "Ten in the Bed" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Walt 53 - Rustee Rails and the Heffalumps Told By Timothy Q. Mouse #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 54 - Word World Circus Train #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 55 - The Enchanted Tiki Room #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 56 - Jetlag & Disney Inside A House That is Hunted Read and Told by Count von Count #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 57 - The Beauty Queen Read Along Told By Zoe and Sing Along "I Just Want to be King" #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 58 - Tootle Circus Express Train "I've Been Working on the Railroad" # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 59 - Skyway "Rainbow Follow that Rain" # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 60 - The Caterpillow Fight Told by Jiminy Cricket # Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie Part 61 - Mad Hatter Tea Party #Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along the Movie Part 62 - # Gallery: NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg Donald duck version.jpg Goofy-11.jpg Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Himself Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Himself Candace.jpg|Candace Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg YakkoWakkoandDot.png Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Hinself Daria Morgendorffer.jpg Songbarney.png Snuffy.jpg Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. the Circus Tank Engine as Himself Casey_Jr_Traveling_Van.jpg|Traveling Van The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png Casey_Jr_Star_Van.jpg|Star Van Tootle.jpg|Tootle as Himself The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Train Bus as Himself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg Star Butterfly.jpg Pufferty.png Grover.jpg Starfire in Teen Titans.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Leo and Lyra from Leo The Lion.jpg 500px-(June) 2.png Annie-1.png Barney Bear in the Barney Bear Shorts.jpg Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg Caroline as Barney.jpg Barney-2.jpg Mindy.jpg Sabrina.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg Dee-dee-sykes-captain-caveman-and-the-teen-angels-43.9.jpg Cave of Wonders.jpg Wendy upstages Candace.jpg Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg Freckles Promotional Picture.png Penelope-Pitstop-of-Wacky-Races.jpg|Penelope Pitstop as Herself Picture 7.png Alice094.jpg Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Min as Herself Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Himself Professor Quigley.jpg Lickitung.png 7b53af0a596274c0a57073f6c9abd43d.jpg Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg Quincy.png Donphan and phanpy.jpg Disneycircus.jpg ThomasandtheCircus9.png Circusflatbeds.png Category:NickyHelp Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof